Kaze Shinsei Vs Inazuma Uzu
by KazeShinsei
Summary: Two best friends trained in the ranks of the Anbu, The best at what they do, split paths. One pursuing Darkness and the Other Light. This story is about Kaze being Issued a mission to kill his former best friend and partner Inazuma. An Exciting Story.


**(****風****-****神聖****)Kaze Shinsei Vs (****稲妻****-****渦中****) Inazuma Uzumaki**

"**The Silence before the Storm"**

Kaze looked out the window as he lay on his bed. The sky was turning gray from the coming storm. He sat up brushing his hands through his black spiky hair, silver streaks lying on the tips of some of his hair. Looking over to his left, he saw the picture of him and his best friend smiling and waving their practice swords above their heads charging at each other. 'Those were the good days' Kaze thought to himself. He reached for his black shinobi pants on the chair next to his bed and pulled them on putting on his tabi sacks and tabi boots right after. He rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Washing his face and studying his features in the mirror. His Indian tanned skin and his black eyes. He put the black shirt, hanging on the hanger over the side of the mirror, on and slipped the facemask that covered his mouth and nose on... Still looking in the mirror he slipped his gloves and forearm guards- in one- on, his gloves and face mask were made especially for him. The forearms had silver arm guards and the face mask had silver lining on both sides under his ears. Walking over to his desk he strapped the Kunai pouch onto his right thigh and the Shuriken pouch onto his waste. Kaze picked up his sword. The Sheath was made of Oak wood and inscribed with Shinsei clan techniques. Kaze's blade had a Silver and Black grip and hilt. His sword was bright silver and the hand guard was made of a strong material only found in the Forest of the Ancients. His sword was of the Shinsei clan. As the last surviving member of the Shinsei clan, this sword, only used by the clan leader, has been a strong symbol to him. He would use it for this mission as he strapped it onto his back and put his hand on the door knob looking at the picture before he went. "This endless journey… Finally ends..."

When Kaze made it outside he waved his hand in the air and tiny strands of silver liquid appeared and circled around his body from head to toe and he disappeared with the wind.

Inazuma walked along the winding path in the forest his black robe reaching down to his ankles. His right arm was completely wrapped in bandages. The darkness inside his heart was as strong as the piercing radiant moon. He wore dark blue pants specially made for combat, he wore a black robe and his torso was wrapped in bandages under that. He looked up and saw the dark clouds forming in the sky and smelled the coming rain. "This does not look good" He muttered to himself. A leaf struck against his long black hair that descended at least past his eye brows. And he jumped a bit, his hand lighting up with black static. '…Calm Inazuma, no one's coming after me' He thought to himself as he shook his hand of his Ki.

He walked into a grassy area and looked around a bit and saw the ruins of a temple with statues circling around it, each doing a different sign with their hands. "I guess I'll stay here until the stormy skies clear away" Inazuma said walking into the ruins. As he went in he felt a presence and looked up, a dark silhouetted figure was standing at the top of the steps leading to the shrine room. His Ki spiked and dark static formed around his right arm.

Kaze watched Inazuma from above. His best friend was right in front of him, but he couldn't abandon the mission. He wanted to jump down and fist him and talk about old times but the authorities back at the base was clear that the mission was to kill him and get it over with as quickly as possible before the darkness erupts inside his soul.

Inazuma watched as silver streaks of tiny light formed around the figure and his heart cringed inside from nostalgia 'Shit! Kaze' He thought as he readied himself.

Kaze placed his hands on the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it slowly. He was slowly fading away, as the silver streaks wrapped around him. Kaze's sword was already at Inazuma's chest. The static around Inazuma's right arm turned into a Sword and it deflected Kaze's blade. Kaze jumped back and swung his blade to his side the wind rippled with the force at which he did so.

"Yo ..." Kaze said slowly in a voice he tried to make sound sarcastic.

Inazuma's eyes shifted from black to pure blood red. "Hey… Friend…" He said with a smirk "So, They sent "you" to tame… A beast…"He said moving his Sword around. He stepped back and pointed the tip of the blade at Kaze.

"They thought I was the only one who was capable of completing it. I protested at first but then I thought it'd be just like the old times when we "were" friends" Kaze said coolly. "You know how we always said that one day we'd fight to the death" Kaze danced on his feet.

"I'm not going down easily, Kaze" Inazuma said moving into his ready stance "You know… You won't win."

"If you're a beast… Than what the heck am I" said Kaze readying himself.

They looked at each other, Flash backs going through both of their heads of fun and hard times. This was the end for one or maybe both of them.

The Chase

He dashed forward with intense speed his sword at his side. Inazuma did the same his sword in front of him. They connected quickly sparks flying from the speed at which they clashed with their blades. Inazuma's robe and their hair flapped from the force. Just as quickly, they jumped back and Inazuma dived forward stabbing at Kaze's legs. Kaze jumped spinning 360 Degrees in the air as he did so he opened the pouch to his Shuriken and threw them down on Inazuma's position. Inazuma dispatched his own set of Shuriken. They connected and the sound of metal hitting against metal echoed in their ears. Before Kaze could touch the ground Inazuma was on his position. With swift wrist motions and techniques he spun and swung his blade behind him. Kaze swung downwards ready to parry the attack.

"Kuh!" Kaze yelled as he was blown back into the ceiling. Inazuma jumped backed as rubble fell from the sky. He could not see Kaze in the rubble so he did not release the grip he had on his sword. As the smoke cleared from the rubble, he saw Kaze's blade sticking through the rubble with silver liquid like Ki slowly spinning around the blade.

"Tch…" Inazuma grimaced "How weak you have become Kaze"

Lightning struck the sky and with it came a loud roaring sound. He heard heavy footsteps and turned around looking at a flash of white light come towards him.

Kaze sped forward with the White Lightning technique in his hands. 'He won't be able to stop this even if he noticed me'. Inazuma turned around and was struck in the gut as the White Lightning went through him. He was sent flying into a statue of a demon.

"Never… let your guard down" said Kaze "First rule of Anbu Kombat". He ran towards his blade and at the same time Inazuma stumbled from the wreckage. As Kaze pulled his blade from the stone, Inazuma ran towards him pissed and enraged. Kaze lifted his left hand up between his eyes and put his index and middle finger to his temple. "Mikazuki!" His eyes shifted to Silver and 5 black spirals formed around his iris coming from the tip of the iris pointing down was a strand of blood that extended from his left eye to the bottom of his chin and turned silver.

In slow motion, Inazuma sliced at Kaze diagonally from the ground but Kaze already knew it was coming. Still Inazuma was moving fast, he nicked Kaze's mask, and it fell slowly to the ground. He jumped back, barely dodging the technique and forced his momentum forward and he double kicked Inazuma in the chest sending him staggering back.

"Damn you!" yelled Inazuma enraged. Kaze could see the darkness seeping from his heart with his eyes. Inazuma turned around throwing Kunai at him. Kaze parried them all with his sword and thrust forward for Inazuma's neck. Inazuma dodged all the swings with great neck movement and within a split second formed a dark ball filled with darkness in his right hand. He slammed it into Kaze's shoulder. Kaze staggered back disorientated, before he could catch himself, Inazuma jabbed him with the hilt of his Sword, he hooked his shirt and spun his body, using the momentum and throwing Kaze into a wall.

As the smoke cleared, Kaze jumped out of the whole and sped towards Inazuma their blades clashed again, and their swords hit against each other, the sound was like a sonic boom. They continued to Block and Parry each other's attacks. Kaze spinning with his blade and Inazuma keeping perfect balance even though he was going against a Shinsei. An Explosion sounded as their blades collided against each other and they scratched against each other, causing sparks to fly. Kaze concentrated his Ki into the blade and unexpectedly threw Inazuma left towards the steps sending a short wave of wind formed by Kaze's Ki in Inazuma's direction. Stumbling, Inazuma picked himself back up and Shot up the steps quickly.

"You're not getting away," Bellowed Kaze as he ran up the long steps that extended 30 feet in the air.

"Who said I was running away!" Yelled Inazuma as he turned back and ran down the steps at Kaze his Sword in front of him.

They collided and Inazuma bounced back parallel to Kaze and they ran up the steps facing each other, Kaze dispatched another set of Kunai on Inazuma and he struck them all down with his sword with incredible speed. Their blades clashed again and again until they reached the top of the steps. As they clashed once more, they both flew back and Kaze hit the temple bell, flying from the force into a wall. Inazuma caught himself and landed on the wall with his feet stabbing his Sword's head into the ground.

Wind and Lightning; Light and Darkness

Lightning struck the earth and thunder roared as Inazuma walked towards the huge hole in the wall. Within the rubble Kaze held onto his blade and uttered a technique under his breath. 'Awaken, Ancient Crescent Dragon… ' His sword slowly vanished from the tip to it's hilt in a short flash of light and Kaze's hair turned long and silver, his nails grew longer and sharper his teeth bearing sharp fangs. Two thick strips of Silver appeared on his back moving like wings. The black spiral in his eye was now bright red.

"Crap… Not that…" Inazuma muttered bringing his Sword up to his face. As he did so Kaze launched from the hole and slashed at Inazuma. As Inazuma blocked, Kaze's sword appeared in his hand. It was pure silver now, except for the mystic blue hand guard. He turned off of Inazuma and backed up a bit.

"Go ahead, Inazuma," growled Kaze "I can see that hatred in your heart with my Mikazuki" He pointed at his heart "Go ahead… Release it" He looked up and white lightning pierced the ground in front of him "This is the final showdown".

Inazuma didn't need him to say it twice; He knew he'd die if he didn't call on the darkness. He was speechless as he brought his Sword down to his side '_Go like lightning and spread your wings'. _His weapon was engulfed with black static, '_Ascend on a Dark moonlit night' _a second went by and his Sword came from the darkness. Its hand guard was white and black, black and red wrapping covered the hilt and the blade looked like midnight. The Sword floated into the air and a white wing came from the hand guard. It fluttered and black electricity flowed from within the blade. Inazuma's hand moved and the newly transformed sword moved as well,_ 'feast on lost souls' _muttered Inazuma finishing his incantations.

"Oo… Pretty…" smiled Kaze but it looked like he was just flaring his teeth in an angry motion. Kaze dashed forward and Inazuma grabbed the hilt of his blade speeding forward as well, there speed was too great for an ordinary bystander to see. When they connected sound waves crashed through the air and trees toppled over from the force, the earth itself was terrified of their ferocious power. Kaze and Inazuma were fighting on a whole new level. Inazuma's aura shot up around him and his clothes turned full black. With each step he took ripples formed under his feet and disappeared. He was like a Death God.

Inazuma threw his Sword like a spear towards Kaze, the silhouette of a wolf the color of midnight with red eyes and a white wing coming from the right side of its body, formed around the blade. The wolf was surrounded by dark electricity. It snarled its teeth at Kaze but Kaze had jumped up, he swung his blade in circular motion and yelled "Wind Style; Electrifying Wind Current" A huge gush of wind flew towards Inazuma and the wolf, the wind was fueled with white lightning so it blasted the wolf away and Inazuma's sword flew back into his hand. The wing on the guard of his blade grew incredibly large and wrapped around Inazuma as the wind blasted around him. After a minute or so when the technique passed the temple and the statues around them was nothing but rubble after a major hurricane. Inazuma's red eyes saw through his wing a chance to strike as Kaze glided to the ground.

Before he could hit the ground, Inazuma thrust with his right hand out and pointed two fingers at Kaze's chest they were a long distance away but with this technique, Inazuma knew he would not miss. Darkness flowed very quickly to his finger tips and a large black beam shot from the tips towards Kaze. The beam made a terrible sound as it cut through the air. A roar emitted from around Kaze and Inazuma saw, for a quick second, a silver dragon surrounding Kaze's body. The beam disappeared as it neared Kaze.

Kaze didn't hesitate he rushed forward and his blade disappeared. He neared Inazuma quickly and jabbed at him dodging Inazuma's Sword. White lightning formed around his hands as he repeatedly jabbed and thrust towards Inazuma. Right before Kaze's left hand was about to make contact with Inazuma's chest a wall of darkness shot up from the ground and black static ran across it. Kaze pierced a hole in the wall but the static filled it up and closed it. He immediately disappeared leaving a small trail of sliver strands floating in the air and reappeared behind Inazuma his right hand coming close to Inazuma's neck. Inazuma ducked towards the ground and as he did so another black wall of static shot up, hitting Kaze in the chest and shooting him high in the sky. Inazuma jumped up and the wing on his blade acted as if it were on Inazuma's back and he flew up towards Kaze. Kaze retaliated in the air and swiped his blade in the air sending a silver streak of energy shaped into a dragon at Inazuma. The dragon collided with Inazuma's blade and it slammed him back towards the ground.

Kaze waited, a loft in the air, for the smoke to clear when he softened the grip on his blade he noticed that the black walls of static were shape shifting into large balls of darkness. Kaze was alarmed immediately and he focused his Ki for a split second, He threw his sword high in the sky and as it came down with ferocious speed towards where Inazuma should be he muttered a technique and hear Inazuma utter a technique as well.

"Shinsei style: Rain of a thousand dragons"

"Forbidden Souls: Cero"

Hordes of Silver dragons made of pure energy erupted from the sky and flew down with enormous speed next to Kaze's sword.

An ear splitting sound that sounded like the cries of lost souls. With the sound The to dark balls of energy exploded upwards sending a thousand dark wolves made of pure darkness up at Kaze's army of silver dragons. The collided with a sharp sound that sounded like a sonic blade and the dragons were biting wolves and wolves mauling dragons. Countless explosions erupted from the two ferocious energies clashing.

As the smoke from the explosions dissipated, Inazuma jumped up and flew towards Kaze ready to strike, thinking Kaze was defenseless since his blade were stabbed deeply, head first, in the ground where Inazuma was standing before he dodged it. He quickly slashed at Kaze but Kaze deflected with his silver strand like wing on his black. Kaze hand rippling with white lightning was at Inazuma's chest about to collide but Inazuma vanished leaving a clone of darkness behind. Kaze's hand collided with the darkness and it exploded with that ear splitting sound again.

Kaze fell down to the ground next to his blade and was badly injured his right side of his chest had been almost blown off but his Ki had healed it quickly. Inazuma slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of Kaze, his body pulsing with darkness.

"Tch…" said Kaze as he stepped back from Inazuma.

'Summoning Style,' Kaze slammed his hands together, the head of a silver Chinese dragon appeared behind him opening its mouth to engulf Inazuma. As it slammed its jaws shut engulfing Inazuma with it's mouth, It's head was split in half and Inazuma jumped out. Still in the air, he threw his a short blast of energy shaped into a black wolf down on Kaze's position and the black wolf flew down upon Kaze. Its wing pierced Kaze's stomach but Kaze took the pain and grabbed the wolf by its wing, in Kaze's right hand, a wave of white lightning appeared slicing through the wolf. Black blood sprayed and slowly disappeared.

Kaze leaped up and did a front flip grabbing his blade from the ground as he did so and swinging it across diagonally. The sound of metal hit the air like a sonic boom and Kaze and Inazuma engaged into another flurry of dazzling swordplay. Both of their Blood techniques were wearing off. Kaze's hair was slowly turning back to black and the spiral in his eye slowly turned black. Inazuma's aura weakened and his Sword reverted to normal. Soon it would come to an all out Taijutsu or hand to hand combat battle. Thunder boomed in the sky as Kaze and Inazuma flew back from each other. Kaze's Mikazuki faded and the silver streak of silver from his right eye to his chin was the only thing that remained. Inazuma's darkness faded and his eyes returned back to normal so did his Sword.

"We are both too evenly matched…" stated Kaze, he was panting and short of breath his body was aching for him to sit down. Blood dripped from his arm and cheek and the side of stomach. He had scrapes all over his body.

"Ha…Ha… Yeah…" panted Inazuma he was continuously bleeding from his right forearm, the bandages were slowly falling off revealing seals, and his clothes were stained with blood his robe was burnt and ripping at the ends. He too was ready to collapse at any moment…

They stared at each other. In a moment's silence of what seemed like forever. Rain fell heavily around them and it thundered even more. Kaze's hair fell down over his eyes and for a moment he was able to relax. Inazuma looked up and watched the lightning behind the clouds, Then looked down.

"Well" Inazuma said. Kaze looked up, tense again. "Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Rising!" Inazuma yelled as he palmed the ground. The grounds under Kaze begin to shake and he jumped back, instantly a pillar of flame rose up from Kaze's position and sprouted open from the tip as if it were a flower.

"Wind Art: Piercing shriek!" Kaze smacked his hands together then threw his hands out as powerful winds escaped from his palm and the flame was extinguished immediately. He did not waste a moment. Kaze rushed forward his sword dragging on the ground he brought it up trying to cut Inazuma from his left hip to his right shoulder. Inazuma back stepped dodging the attack but Kaze saw it coming, his foot was up to Inazuma's ribs and he dragon kicked him back sending him sliding across the ground. Inazuma did a back flip role off the ground and rushed forward towards Kaze. They clashed again and they both read each other's moves easily, parrying each other's moves with ease. With each one of their strong parries, it thundered heavily then the rainfall came. The heavy rainfall stung as it hit their battered bodies but they continued to fight.

It was silent, besides the constant thunder and lightning; even the heavens were in disagreement between two past best friends trying to kill each other…

Kaze was on him like a dog playing with a new toy. He had his sword up to Inazuma's neck as he sat on his chest. Inazuma's eyes flickered with hate and he opened his mouth a blast of black flames came from it blasting Kaze into the sky. Inazuma jumped up and begun to a calming dance and with each hand movement he sent black pillars of black flames rising up at Kaze. Kaze tried to catch himself, dodging the pillars using his wind techniques, spinning gracefully in the air and pushing himself away from the pillars, but he did not notice the pillar coming from under him, it was too late. His clothes seared with flame. He fell back to the earth from 40 feet high. Kaze's blade hit the ground straight on stabbing deep into the roots of the earth next to his face. Inazuma walked to his position and swung his Sword over his head. "Sorry… Friend" He swung down on where Kaze's heart would be but Kaze rolled over and did a flail kicking Inazuma's weapon out of his hand, his feet were followed by short bursts of wind. His was on his feet quickly and he brought his foot up to Inazuma's cheek slamming it into his jaw with the force of the wind behind it.

"Gyah" Inazuma spat blood as he staggered back a couple of feet and looked over at Kaze. Inazuma had one knee on the ground and his vision was beginning to blur. He dashed towards Kaze swinging a punch to Kaze's face, He backed up and Inazuma kicked forward hitting Kaze into the chest. Kaze rolled back and pushed himself off the ground and Inazuma ran towards him. Kaze and Inazuma had both run out of Ki so they relied on their martial arts, their blades stabbed in the ground next to each other. They engaged in a spectacular display of Martial arts, when they thought they would not be able to hit each other, Kaze wind milled kicked Inazuma in the shoulder and Inazuma's face slammed into the ground. Thunder roared and Lightning shot across the sky as Inazuma Struggled to get back up. "K-Kaze" he coughed and blood came from his mouth. Kaze was ready to pass out at any moment. He fell forward and caught himself.

Inazuma could not move, he stood their on his knees. 'Someone has to do the Final blow…' Kaze clapped his hands together and a faint glow of Ki came from his palms. He stumbled towards Inazuma and slammed his palms into his chest. The sound of bones fracturing and tendons ripping was horrifying as Inazuma realized he was done ended by a Shinsei clan technique. Pain wracked his entire body, He threw up blood and looked over at Kaze, He saw that merciless killing intent he saw in his own eyes when He was still with the Anbu, in Kaze's eyes.

"Inazuma… Thank you…" Kaze said with the last bit of breath he had left. Inazuma's extended his hand out to him as everything went into slow motion, He was falling slowly forward his hand reaching for Kaze's.

_F-Friend…_

Inazuma fail to the ground, his eyes wide open, as his last memory flashed through his head; Of Kaze and Him on their first major mission together… _**"Go to sleep Inazuma we have a long day ahead of us" said Kaze as he took off his boots and shirt and pulled the covers up to his chest. He faced the wall. Inazuma lied down on his bed his covers up to his chest and arms behind his head and said "Okay Kaze, Let tomorrow bring us a new journey!"**_

Kaze's knees shattered from under him and he fell to the ground too. Kaze looked over at his friend, Lifeless. 'Shinobi do not cry, I will not cry…' A single tear shed from his eye as his legs gave way under him. "Shit… I won't make it back to the village…" He thought to himself. He was unable to move, unable to speak. "It's not fair… Not… Fair…" He fainted as his heart became motionless. It started to rain heavily over them.

He stood up as two of the most powerful energies he has ever felt died away. "Men" He said as he pulled his black hood back and his short blue hair and yellow eyes surrounded by blackness showed. Six figures wearing similar all black outfits appeared from within the shadows of the room. "Kaze and Inazuma are no more… He said as he stopped off his throne walking through the palace door. "Let this world rot, with the Darkness of Kage" He bellowed. As he said so he thrust, his hand towards the sky and dark clouds formed a hole and from that hole, Darkness came.

_**To corrupt… everything**_

-Dive into the Lost Heart-

_Kaze was floating…_

Kaze could feel that he was floating slowly. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Everything was dark and he was just floating their. He could hear something though, the constant drumming of something… A steady beat…. It pulsated within his ears as if it were a heart.

His feet finally met something solid and he was no longer floating. He noticed too that he could see his body clearly, as if he were standing in a bright light, he was wearing all silver, his face mask, his pants, his robe, his gloves even his shoes were silver and his right arm was wrapped in silver chains. _What is going on…?_ The ground pulsated and vibrated with that heavy drumming he could hear from the dark abyss. He took a step forward and then a bright light shined and radiated from the spot he touched and rippled, as if he threw a rock into a pond, with the ripple. light spread across the ground and he followed the pattern with his eyes. As he walked forward, more ripples formed and he could tell he was moving closer to the drumming. He stepped forward once more and the whole area was illuminated. As he looked ahead of him, he was startled and frightened of the sight he saw.

In front of him, chained to six huge pillars that pulsated with darkness, stood a terrifying creature from the hidden pages of history, a Sentinel of Darkness. It was in the shape of Inazuma but its body was darkness itself. Kaze could feel his soul being probed and picked at just by looking at its body. It was like looking down from the top of a high building and feeling as though he would fall over with the slightest mistake. It had, what one would call, long black hair touching the ground and its eyes were wrapped by a red cloth with etchings of an ancient language carved into it. It had no mouth. Behind the Sentinel Kaze could see a large heart afloat in the air wrapped in chains engulfed in darkness but it continued to pulsate like a heart, which caused the constant drumming Kaze heard.

"_**Welcome, Shinsei…"**_

The Sentinel had spoken or rather… thought aloud. However, its voice was made up of many voices. Kaze could hear Inazuma's voice through it. It moved its human-like arms and the chains rattled.

"_**It seems… Just like your clan did to mine… You have come to extinguish me…However, do you have enough light?"**_

It snapped its fingers, and the six pillars pulsating with darkness were engulfed by black flames. When the flames dissipated, six long blades of darkness shaped like lances were in their place. The chains rattled around the blades as they settled.

Kaze found that he could not speak so he moved his right hand out to his side, the blade of the Shinsei clan had appeared in Kaze's right hand. He stepped into ready position moving his left foot in front and his right foot behind him shoulder length apart and he raised the sword up to his face angling the blade so that the blade pointed upwards. Kaze looked up at where the Sentinel's eyes should be.

"_**Come…Shinsei… Try to take this heart from me!"**_

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
